Gigi Grant
Gigi Grant is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. As a genie, Gigi has spent most of her life stuck in her lantern, waiting to be found and summoned to grant wishes. Ever since her shadow sister, Djinni "Whisp" Grant, has taken over her duties, Gigi has been set free to experience life outside of the genie sphere for a while. She is still uneasily getting used to her new environment, in which her wish-granting powers have been greatly diminished, but she's thrilled about the opportunity. Having spent so long making things happen for others, Gigi highly admires people who've made their own wishes come true, like Catty Noir. Portrayers Gigi is voiced in English by Jonquil Goode. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Verania Ortiz. Character Background Gigi is in existence for an unknown amount of time. Since she is a genie she has been separated from her family, who she still keeps contact with, to serve as a genie in her very own lamp. Gigi has had five known 'finders': chronologically a werecat/werewolf ghoul, a banshee girl, a ghoul of unknown species with blue skin, Fawn, and Howleen Wolf. Gigi used to live alone in her lantern throughout her whole life. She was lonely and miserable, her only joy being serving the 'finders' which was a rare occasion. Gigi grew more and more desperate for a friend and one of the brothers Grimm aknowledged her sadness. Once Gigi's lamp was found again, Grimm whispered into her finder's ears a suggestion for a wish: a friend for Gigi. After the finder's wish, Gigi's shadow was gained life and intelligence, turning into Whisp. Gigi was delighted with her new company and the two became good friends, but everytime Gigi's lamp was found, Whisp was left alone in the lamp, lurking through the shadows. Whisp did not liked being ignored and especially didn't like being left behind while Gigi left the lantern and made friends. Soon she grew jealous of Gigi, seeking for revenge, and when she learnt that she was not bound by the same rules as Gigi, she started to follow Gigi on her adventures, whispering selfish wishes on the finder's ears, to serve her own needs of attention and revenge. When the brothers Grimm found of this, they created a magical mirror that would reverse the effects of Whisp's whispering powers. With this mirror, Gigi was able to, several times, save the finders from doom, but one day, the mirror broke into 13 shatters. Whisp, moved by fury of Gigi, hid each piece in every corner of the lamp, until one day, when nothing could stop her, she would control the world and make everyone her friend. Gigi's lamp was found by Howleen, and when Whisp tried to take control over her, her friends found every shatter of the mirror, stopping Whisp. Howleen's last wish was to release Gigi from her lantern, so she could stay at Monster High, and to make Whisp the new genie of the lantern. She now studies at Monster High and makes effort to adapt in the world outside. Personality Gigi emphasizes in her profile that all her time spent in her lantern makes her claustrophobic. Also, in her diary, she shares how lonely and bored she gets when she is trapped inside her lantern. She is still adapting to the real world (outside the lantern) and is shown to be afraid of her surroundings, mostly because she is afraid of the unknown. She is somewhat of a coward because she prefers cowering in the corner to face her problems or aggressors (like Toralei or Whisp). Her genie nature also makes her be very loyal and helpful, which sometimes turns against her when people abuse of her power and she is forced to obey. She is capable of making new friendships easily, but only when totally comfortable with it. There are conflicting sources on Gigi's area of origin. Some claim it is the Scarehara , others the Far East. Appearance Gigi is a genie with pink skin and freckles across her nose. Her hot pink hair is styled like a scorpion's tail, and has a champagne gold streak running through the left side. Her arms and legs seem to have a scorpion-like segmentation on them. Abilities As a lamp genie, Gigi holds various powers and abilities. Wish Granting: When still bowed to the lamp rules, Gigi could grant each finder a total of 13 wishes. However, when this power was passed on to Whisp, Gigi lost it. In 'Scareful What You Wish For', Gigi learns that her wish granting is still available for her, though only for simple wishes. She can also grant unlimited wishes, rather than only 13. Teleportation: Gigi can teleport from place to place, which she used to make use when her finders summoned her. It is unkown if she kept this ability with the genie exchange. Relationships Friends Howleen Wolf is the one who finds the lantern Gigi resides in, so they start developing a friendship. She finds it a little strange that she is developing a relationship with a 'finder' but enjoys Howleen's personality. She is also friends with her shadow-half Djinni "Whisp" Grant, who once tried to dominate the world. In her bio it states that she is friends with Twyla Pet Gigi has a scorpion pet called Sultan Sting. Timeline * January 2, 2013: A Japanese online survey containing a preview photo of Gigi Grant comes to the attention of the fandom. It also reveals that her name is Gigi. * January 3, 2013: The preview photos of one version of the online survey are leaked to the fandom. * February 7, 2013: Gigi Grant's full name is revealed and the character officially announced by Mattel's pre-American International Toy Fair press release. * May 8, 2013: Gigi Grant's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * May 8, 2013: Gigi Grant's profile art is revealed. * Early July, 2013: Gigi Grant's first doll is released as part of the 13 Wishes series. * Early July, 2013: Gigi Grant makes her diary debut in [[Gigi Grant's 13 Wishes diary|her 13 Wishes diary]]. * September 26, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Gigi Grant. * September 26, 2013: Gigi Grant makes her 3D cartoon debut in "13 Wishes". * February 20, 2014: Gigi Grant makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Scareful what you Wish for". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Genies Gallery Profile art - 13 Wishes Gigi I.jpg Profile art - New Scaremester Gigi.jpg CGI model - Gigi.png|3D Gigi Profile art - Freaky Field Trip Gigi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Genies